


A Titaning of the Trousers

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Humor, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren works his clever seductions on Armin and it totally works out super good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Titaning of the Trousers

Armin came into the room, the surprise on his face evident even as he looked Eren over with a considering expression. He took a deep breath and studied the wall for a brief moment, then met Eren’s eyes again.

"Eren," Armin prompted, clearly expecting further explanation.

Eren waggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips around the daisy stem stuffed into his mouth. Pouty lips. Pouty, pouty lips. He’d already chewed off half the stem to get the flower to fit into his mouth, so he was a bit slobbery around the area. It was a little weird, but Eren had heard that you were supposed to have a flower in your teeth when seducing someone. Maybe holding it sideways would’ve been easier.

He lay nude against the sheets, flower petals strewn about him. Eren rolled to his side on the bed to prop his head up on his hand. The flower petals covering his nipples fell off with the motion, but maybe that was seductive too. Eren twirled the daisy in his teeth, considering the idea if it were Armin in his place. …yeah, Eren would definitely get a boner from anything concerning Armin’s nipples, he decided with conviction.

"Armin," Eren purred, really, really low, because low voices were sexy, he’d heard, and apparently so was purring. He went with it, and began to rhythmically knead the sheets like a cat. " _Meowwww._ What’s the difference between Titans and your dick?”

Armin didn’t say a word, just stared at him expectantly.

"…the difference is I hate Titans and I love your dick. A lot," Eren clarified. "Both are pretty big though."

Eren squinted at the ceiling, then cursed, punching the bed and sending a puff of flower petals twirling up and through the air.

"Fuck, I, I fucked that line up, could you like, ask me again—"

Armin hugged him hard, his face buried against Eren’s chest, his shoulders shaking hard. Eren yanked him back to study his face, concerned. He spat the daisy out of the side of his mouth to better devote his full attention.

"Armin? Shit, you okay?"

"Fine, I’m…" Armin bit his lip hard, face going red and mouth convulsing. Like he was trying not to laugh or something. He bent his face forward again, pressing a gentle kiss to the hollow of Eren’s throat. "I’m fine. It’s just been a long day, and this…was a very lovely surprise."

Eren felt a stupid grin cross his face as his hand came up to stroke through Armin’s hair.

Flowers. Flowers and clever lines get ‘em every time.


End file.
